The Weekend Series
by Alicia T
Summary: Done as a series of short stories...Buffy and Angel can't cope without seeing each other after Angel leaves Sunnydale, so they meet in secret on the weekends...
1. Always A Part Of You

Always A Part Of You

* * *

Author: Alicia

Email: [LadyAngel@buffymail.com][1]

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kate and Riley come across Buffy and Angel engaged in a certain activity. (also my interpretation of one of my challenges...I said I always do my own as well)  
Spoilers: Don't think so...but then, I don't think, come to think of it!?! (hehehe)  
  
It must include at least five of the following:  
  
* Kate and Riley witness something between Buffy and Angel  
* A Black candle  
* Chains and/or ropes  
* The song, 'Affirmation' by Savage Garden  
* An Athame  
* Fire  
* Buffy and Angel's Claddagh rings  
* One of Buffy's earrings  
* A needle

* * *

Crawford street, Sunnydale  
11:10pm  
  
Kate pulled up at the funky looking mansion, she had followed Angel out here. She was sick of him always leaving for the weekend. He sometimes went with that bitch, Cordelia, but he never took her along, they were close weren't they? You don't keep secrets in a relationship.  
  
She watched Angel get out of the car and walk towards a doorway. He suddenly lifted his head and turned around. From across the street a blonde walked toward him. They both smiled. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh, God!" Kate whispered harshly to herself. _Another woman, how could he do this to me???_  
  
She watched them go inside. As she exited her car she saw a young man in an army uniform sneak out from behind some bushes and move to follow the couple she was after. She snuck up behind him and pulled out her gun.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
The GI Joe wannabe grabbed her gun arm and tossed her over his shoulder and onto the ground and stuck his knee in her chest.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded with a smirk.  
  
"I'm a cop!"  
  
"You're not from around here."  
  
"I'm from L.A., I was following my boyfriend!" Kate defended.  
  
"Yeah? I was following my girlfriend, she disappears on weekends with some lame excuse like she's going to visit her father or help her Mom. Well, I found out from her mother that she's never there." He let her up and Kate dusted herself off.  
  
"Yeah, well, my boyfriend does the same thing except the weekend is his 'vacation' time...Why doesn't he take me?!?" she ranted.  
  
"So I take it that the two inside are our..."  
  
"Yeah! And, boy is Angel going to get one Hell of a..."  
  
He cut her off, "Angel? I know the name, but everytime I'm around, everyone clams up. I'm Riley, by the way." He stuck out his hand.  
  
She took it. "I'm Kate. Let's go and find them..." They walked into the mansion...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Inside The Mansion  
  
Buffy was curled up in Angel's lap listening to Savage Garden's new album that Angel had bought for her.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?" he turned to her.  
  
"This is nice, us getting together every weekend, no pressure, just 'us' time." she softly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah. We never did much of this, did we? It was always 'kill the demons, make out'," he smiled at the memories.  
  
"I guess that it's different now. We know what to expect. Mind you, if anyone ever found out that we still see each other..." she started to look worried.  
  
"Buffy, we're not hurting anyone. We talk and just sit here." He kissed her forehead in an effort to soothe her.   
  
They had decided months ago, that not seeing each other at all was killing them, so they decided to spend the weekends together. Not doing anything dangerous, just spending some quiet, gentle time with each other. Sometimes they just sat there holding one another, content to just watch the fire.  
  
Suddenly 'Affirmation' came on.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and asked, "Dance with me?" when she nodded, he took her hand and led the way to a area of vacant floor and held her in his arms as they swayed to the music.  
  
They failed to notice the couple just outside the doorway...  
  
_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely myself alone  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_  
  
They leaned into each other and held each other tighter. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
_I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_  
  
Angel stared straight into Buffy's eyes, "I love you more than anything, Buffy. I'd give anything to be with you forever..."  
  
She gazed into his beautiful eyes and saw the truth there. She closed her eyes to guard against the pain that came with the knowledge that any day one, or both of them could be dead and the other would have to go on. For now, the time they spent together was enough.  
  
_I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_  
  
They finished their dance and sat down once again. Buffy just sat there in his arms again and thought back to her 17th birthday when Angel had given her the claddagh ring that still held its place on her finger. She wished that she had something for him to represent her love for him.  
  
_Oooh, bad idea, Buffy. Angel would never go for that...would he???_  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel with her best 'cute little puppy' look. Angel look skeptical even though he knew that he wouldn't deny her anything.  
  
"I want you to have something to remind you of me..." she began.  
  
"Buffy, nothing could ever make me forget you..."  
  
"No. Wait, Angel. This is important to me. I want you to have this." she pulled out what looked like a small silver stake from her purse. He recognized it as one of a pair of earrings that Joyce had had specially made for her daughter last summer. Buffy treasured them. It was a sign that her mother had truly accepted her calling.  
  
Angel didn't understand. "You want me to have your earrings?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him. She lifted her hand and indicated the claddagh ring on her finger. "Angel, this is my connection to you. I know that you wear one just like it, but I want to give you something as well. I want you to wear this earring. I'll have to pierce your ear, but, I want you to do this. Please?"  
  
Angel's gaze softened. He just couldn't say no. "Of course, Buffy. But what will you do with the other one?"  
  
"I'll wear it in my other piercing. I have three on this ear." she showed him. "That way, we'll both wear one on a different ear." She smiled brightly. Their mood had lightened.  
  
Buffy got up and and began looking for things. When she returned she had in her hand a needle, a black candle (the only color he actually had), and her earrings. She put everything on the table except the candle. She walked over to the fire and lit the candle and brought it back to the table. She sat next to him, ready to do it. She picked up the needle and held it over the lit candle to sterilize it. She quickly pierced his ear and because of his healing abilities, she had to be fast when she put in the earring.   
  
When it was done, she kissed his ear and then slowly made her way to his mouth. She couldn't believe he had let her do it.  
  
Neither could Kate and Riley...  
  
"How could you do this to me!?!?!?" came the screech. Buffy and Angel looked around to see who it was that interrupted them. Angel saw Kate.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kate?" The woman was starting to become a nuisance.  
  
"What?!?! I thought you and I were..."  
  
"WHAT??? How could you think that?!?! I could never be with anyone but Buffy! Get the Hell out of here!" she didn't wait for anything else, she ran.  
  
Buffy saw Riley. "What do you think you're doing, Riley? Did you follow me here?" her expression became stormy.  
  
Riley stood his ground, "Well, what did you expect, Buffy? You disappear every weekend with crap excuses that have no truth! I had a right! Now I know why you are the way you are. Goodbye, Buffy." With that he left.  
  
Buffy smiled, thankful that she no longer had to find a nice way of dumping him. She turned back to Angel and gave him a hug.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me again, my Angel." And she looked so depressed about the fact that she had just been dumped. (witness my sarcasm) "The way it was always supposed to be."  
  
Angel knew how she felt, knew the pain she was going through, not because of Riley, but for   
themselves, their own destiny, to be without each other. He looked down at her and knew that forever, no matter what happened from then on, that they would always be a part of each other.  
  
"I'll always be a part of you, Buffy."

The End

   [1]: mailto:LadyAngel@buffymail.com



	2. Birthday Weekend

Birthday Weekend

* * *

  
Summary: It's the weekend again and it just happens to be Buffy's birthday...  
Note: Different timeline...no Riley for Buffy's nineteenth...don't you all want to say 'hooray'!?!?  
Spoilers: Don't think so...but then, I don't think, come to think of it!?! (hehehe)  
Dedication: This is for Janice, who wants to visit my Buffyverse on the weekends...

* * *

Crawford street, Sunnydale  
9:35pm  
  
It was Friday night...time to go visiting. Angel knew that Buffy wouldn't be there for another couple of hours, but he wanted to surprise her. He'd told Cordy and Doyle to take over patrolling a little earlier this weekend because he wanted to get to Sunnydale earlier than usual...he had things to do. Buffy's 19th birthday was tomorrow and the gang was throwing a party tomorrow during the day, but the nights were his...  
  
No one knew that he and Buffy spent their weekends together, except for Doyle and Cordy, but they weren't the ones that would object to our arrangement. But if Joyce ever found out...well, we don't have to go there.  
  
Every weekend was special to them, but this weekend would be even more so. Angel had gone through the grueling task of shopping with Cordelia, a fate worse than stepping outside between the hours of 6am and 6pm to him. But he would gladly do it again just to see the look on Buffy's face when she opened her present...  
  
Angel vowed that nothing would make this birthday as disastrous as her last couple. He could do it, too. His investment portfolio wasn't anything like Cordelia had thought, he probably had ten times the amount that her parents had ever had. He had called in a few favors, hired a few people, just to make sure that if anything did came up this weekend, Buffy wouldn't even have to _know_ about it let alone do something about it.  
  
He pulled up to the mansion and grabbed the boxes from the back of his car and put them inside. He then got back in the car and drove into Sunnydale. He had plans...which meant more shopping. He sighed.  
  
****  
  
The Bronze  
9:45pm  
  
Buffy sat there watching her friends dancing. She had a hard time trying to keep the grin off her face...she had a hard time doing that every Friday night. For the past six weeks she and Angel had been AWOL for the weekend, no interfering friends, relatives or demons.   
  
Buffy looked at her watch, she still had another two or three hours until she would meet Angel. She sighed, _Oh well, I have plenty of time to patrol_.  
  
Ever since last weekend when they had been found out by Kate an Riley, they had gotten even closer. Not in the sense of _closer_, but...argh! Even thinking about _that_ particular closer made her crazy, but for now, lazy weekends were enough.  
  
Her friends had finished on the dance floor and were making their way over. "Hey, Buff! So, where's the Fishboy lately? Haven't seen him around." Xander grinned. He really hadn't gotten to like Riley all that much.  
  
Willow added, "Yeah, and when I asked him if he was coming to your party tomorrow, he said no."  
  
Buffy said simply, "We broke up, but I'm going to talk to him this weekend about it." She needed another excuse for this weekend. They all thought that she spent the weekends with Riley or her father and her Mom thought that she spent them with Riley or her friends...but sometimes she went shopping with Cordelia. Everyone was so busy with other things that they never bothered to check. It works for me!  
  
"What, you're not coming to the party?! After all that time we spent on doing...!" Buffy cut Anya off.  
  
"I'll be there for the party, Anya, I'll just be somewhere that is else for the rest of the weekend. Okay?"  
  
Anya grumbled.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch again, pretending that she had to be elsewhere. She didn't want to have to answer any more questions. "Hey guys, I gotta book it. I still have to patrol and then report to Giles. For a Watcherless Slayer I get Watched a lot."  
  
Her friends all said goodbye. Buffy picked up her bag and breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out.   
  
****  
  
Main street, Sunnydale  
10:17pm  
  
Angel walked out of the store trying to balance four bags of shopping.   
  
_Maybe I should have hired someone to do this part? Nah, it's more special doing it myself, Buffy appreciates it more when I do something for her if I dislike it, no I don't mean that...It doesn't matter, I know what I mean...I think._  
  
He put the bags in the car and jogged over to the video shop. Considering what Buffy did at night, it was a wonder that she had such a liking for horror flicks. He rented out 'I Know What You Did Last Summer', it was one of her favorites. When he thought about it, it was one of his favorites, too. That Helen girl was such a hottie! And the fact that she looked just like Buffy had nothing to do with it..._yeah right, and vampires promote peace for a living!_  
  
He got into the car and drove back to the mansion. He only had just over an hour to get everything ready...  
  
****  
  
A Cemetery  
10:55pm  
  
She leisurely walked through the cemetery. For the past hour she had walked around Sunnydale. She looked at her watch again, she had been doing that for the past hour. She smiled when she saw the time. She started to walk to the mansion. By the time she arrived, he should be there.  
  
To her left, she heard the sound of fighting. She ran over to check it out.She saw a vampire and a demon fighting. The vampire lost. The demon saw her and walked over to her just as she pulled out a stake.  
  
He put away his weapons and smiled. "Hey, you must be that Slayer Angelus was talkin' about! I'm Rand. Nice to meechya!" he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Ahhh..." Buffy was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! Angelus has organized a few of us to take over the Slayin' for the weekend for your birthday, said something about breakin' a tradition." He grinned again when he saw Buffy smile. "Yeah, that boy can be awful sweet when he's a good guy. You may as well head on over to meet 'im, we've got everythin' covered." He flashed his teeth in a smile and walked off.  
  
Buffy just stood there shaking her head. She knew from Whistler that not all demons were bad, but this guy she could really like he was such a character...  
  
****  
  
At The Mansion  
11:13pm  
  
Buffy walked down the steps following the trail of white rose petals that began upstairs from the entrance. She entered the main room they used and stopped to look around. On the coffee table was an assortment of treats...desserts and other things. Next to the table a thick satin-covered coverlet was spread out. But what really caught her attention was the candles...she was surrounded by a thousand burning black and red candles. It reminded her of 'Romeo and Juliet' when Leo entered the church where Claire Danes was looking dead. _I think there are more candles here though._  
  
Angel walked into the room carrying two champagne flutes and a bottle of wine. He smiled when he saw her expression. "You're here. You like?"  
  
"I...like." He just laughed.  
  
He sat on the coverlet and pulled her down with him. A she went willingly. He kissed her gently on the lips, "Happy Birthday, Buffy."  
  
He pulled out a neatly wrapped box from under the table and handed it to her. She gently took off the lid and saw two things. One was an envelope and the other was a small jewelry box, one that they used for rings...  
  
"Open the envelope first." She did as he asked and smiled in delight when she saw the two slips of paper.  
  
"Tickets to the ice show?"  
  
"Well, I knew your Dad had to cancel again this year, so I thought you might like to go with me." He smiled gently.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your Dad's in hospital from a mugging, right?" she nodded. "Well, he was walking on the streets of L.A at night, it wasn't a normal mugging..."  
  
"You were the guy that he said helped him, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I recognized him from the photo in your room." she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Open the other one." Angel loved the attention she was giving him, but he was getting impatient...or was it anxious?  
  
She quickly picked up the box and peered inside. On a bed of softness lay a 24 karat gold belly-button ring. "Oh my God." She had made an appointment to get the piercing done on Monday. She would make sure this was put in.  
  
Angel laughed, "That's not all." He pulled out another box from under the table. This one was about two feet long and two feet wide. She took off the lid. Inside was a hand-crafted cross-bow and a foot long jeweled dagger, it was better than the one the Mayor had given Faith. First class slaying material!   
  
The look on her face told Angel that she loved the gifts. He smiled. He could almost hear what she was thinking...  
  
"You can actually use those for Slaying, Buffy, I don't want you to just put them away."  
  
"I will use them, Angel, they're beautiful, but I don't want to lose them. I think the cross-bow is my favorite." She picked it up. It felt like it was made for her.   
  
"I had them both specially crafted for you, Buffy. There's an inscription." She turned it over and found the words _Buffy, for every vamp you dust, think of me. Love, Angel._  
  
She put her presents aside and crawled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tugging at him so that they were laying down.  
  
"This is the best birthday ever. Thank you, Angel."

The End


	3. Study

Study Weekend

* * *

  
Summary: Angel helps Buffy with her Psyche homework...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Crawford street Mansion  
Saturday 7:00pm  
  
"How would you describe the mentality of a demon?" Angel questioned, waiting for the inevitable quip. He had convinced her to let him help her study for her Psyche exam. He figured that the easiest way for him to get her to dissect the human mind would be to do it to something she already did it for.  
  
_If only she realized that she does it daily...except with demons._  
  
"Okay, I know this one...hang on a sec, what kind of demon?" she frowned.  
  
He smiled, she was actually thinking about, and analyzing her answer. She was learning.  
  
"Let's try a...vampire."  
  
"A good one? Or a bad one?" she asked immediately.  
  
"A bad one."  
  
"Can I have specifics? You know, maybe Spike, or Dru, or the Master...they're all different!"  
  
_She's getting the hang of this, even if she doesn't realize it!_ thought Angel.  
  
"We'll go with Spike first."  
  
"Oh! That is so easy! He likes things simple. Kill, feed, have fun. That and Dru. He can be   
independent when he wants to be. He understands, unlike mast vamps, that destroying the world would kill him...no food," she smiled, realizing that the look in Angel's eyes meant that she was getting better at this. And he should know, shouldn't he? He spent countless decades studying his victims.   
  
"How about Dru?"  
  
"She's a nutcase. Her main goal in life is to shag Angelus, as Spike would say, and to destroy the world. Her mind is out of this world...actually, I don't even think it's in this solar system!"  
  
Angel studied Buffy, he really loved this woman. She could do the work, she just needed to be guided, she needed to understand it. _Let's try something a little closer to the exam topic._  
  
"How about Giles, Buffy?" _Try that one, Buffy._  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Giles?" he nodded. "Okay, well, he's a Watcher, taught to train the Slayer, they have that whole emotionless thing going for them, but not Giles. He's emotionally tied to the whole gang. I guess that has something to do with his younger self, Ripper.   
  
"Being the rebel, doing those things made him different to other Watchers. He knew what the world was like, but not through text, through living it. In a way, I think I changed him, too. I'm different to other Slayers. I get everyone involved, including him. The whole gang keeps him human. Not like other Brits...not that Brits aren't human...okay, I think I'll stop now."  
  
She looked at Angel as if expecting him to throw up his hands in defeat. But he was smiling. Her gaze became questioning.  
  
"That was good, Buffy. You just used a person as an example. You did what the exam asks for. You analyzed the person and summarized the analysis."  
  
_I did it! Huh?_  
  
"That's it?!?!" _He can't be serious?_  
  
"That's it. Well, with more information and things, but basically that's what the exam asks for."  
  
Buffy tossed her things to the floor and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bestowed upon him an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
They were just about to head upstairs for a short nap when Buffy's cell phone rang.  
  
_Dammit! I thought I'd turned that thing off!_  
  
Angel growled, reaching into Buffy's bag to grab the phone. He passed it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy answered. It was Giles.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! Thank goodness! Faith is dead!"

The End


	4. Slayer

Study Weekend

* * *

  
Summary: Angel helps Buffy with her Psyche homework...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Crawford street Mansion  
Saturday 7:00pm  
  
"How would you describe the mentality of a demon?" Angel questioned, waiting for the inevitable quip. He had convinced her to let him help her study for her Psyche exam. He figured that the easiest way for him to get her to dissect the human mind would be to do it to something she already did it for.  
  
_If only she realized that she does it daily...except with demons._  
  
"Okay, I know this one...hang on a sec, what kind of demon?" she frowned.  
  
He smiled, she was actually thinking about, and analyzing her answer. She was learning.  
  
"Let's try a...vampire."  
  
"A good one? Or a bad one?" she asked immediately.  
  
"A bad one."  
  
"Can I have specifics? You know, maybe Spike, or Dru, or the Master...they're all different!"  
  
_She's getting the hang of this, even if she doesn't realize it!_ thought Angel.  
  
"We'll go with Spike first."  
  
"Oh! That is so easy! He likes things simple. Kill, feed, have fun. That and Dru. He can be independent when he wants to be. He understands, unlike mast vamps, that destroying the world would kill him...no food," she smiled, realizing that the look in Angel's eyes meant that she was getting better at this. And he should know, shouldn't he? He spent countless decades studying his victims.   
  
"How about Dru?"  
  
"She's a nutcase. Her main goal in life is to shag Angelus, as Spike would say, and to destroy the world. Her mind is out of this world...actually, I don't even think it's in this solar system!"  
  
Angel studied Buffy, he really loved this woman. She could do the work, she just needed to be guided, she needed to understand it. _Let's try something a little closer to the exam topic._  
  
"How about Giles, Buffy?" _Try that one, Buffy._  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Giles?" he nodded. "Okay, well, he's a Watcher, taught to train the Slayer, they have that whole emotionless thing going for them, but not Giles. He's emotionally tied to the whole gang. I guess that has something to do with his younger self, Ripper.   
  
"Being the rebel, doing those things made him different to other Watchers. He knew what the world was like, but not through text, through living it. In a way, I think I changed him, too. I'm different to other Slayers. I get everyone involved, including him. The whole gang keeps him human. Not like other Brits...not that Brits aren't human...okay, I think I'll stop now."  
  
She looked at Angel as if expecting him to throw up his hands in defeat. But he was smiling. Her gaze became questioning.  
  
"That was good, Buffy. You just used a person as an example. You did what the exam asks for. You analyzed the person and summarized the analysis."  
  
_I did it! Huh?_  
  
"That's it?!?!" _He can't be serious?_  
  
"That's it. Well, with more information and things, but basically that's what the exam asks for."  
  
Buffy tossed her things to the floor and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bestowed upon him an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
They were just about to head upstairs for a short nap when Buffy's cell phone rang.  
  
_Dammit! I thought I'd turned that thing off!_  
  
Angel growled, reaching into Buffy's bag to grab the phone. He passed it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy answered. It was Giles.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! Thank goodness! Faith is dead!"

The End


	5. Nursing

Nursing Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: When Buffy's hurt, Angel ascts as nurse...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Angel's Mansion  
Saturday 1:37pm  
  
Angel was ready to drop. Buffy was upstairs in their bed resting. Last night, Buffy faced an unknown demon. She was covered in cuts and bruises that would heal in a few hours, but the wound in her side was a different story. The knife didn't go in too deep, but it would be a day or two before she could get up and walk around, and another week or so before she fully healed.   
  
Janice felt terrible for not having been there. It wasn't her fault, she had done some extra training with Giles. She was the one that found Buffy. Janice had immediately brought her to the mansion where she knew he would be waiting.  
  
Angel took the tray he was carrying upstairs to Buffy. She would be awake soon and would be hungry.  
  
He walked into the bedroom and saw that Buffy was already awake, "Hi...how are you feeling?"   
  
Buffy's smile was happy, but weak. "A bit better. Is that food?"  
  
Angel smiled. At least she still had her appetite. "Yeah, I have all of your favourites...a selection from various take-out places."  
  
Buffy's grin grew larger. Angel gently sat down on the bed next to her. The cuts were healing nicely and the bruises were starting to fade slightly. By the time she saw the others, the only sign that she was hurt would be her favouring her side occasionally.  
  
Buffy ate most of the food on the tray. She settled back down. "Angel, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
He looked guilty, "Before I left L.A. , I think."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "That's sweet of you to look after me, but I'm almost able to get up. Why don't you lie down here with me?"  
  
He smiled warmly and did as she asked. They both fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
8:28pm  
  
Angel woke up later than usual, but that was understandable since it had been a while since he had last slept.  
  
He quickly got up and waited for the moving people. He had organized for some movers to bring in a shipment of furniture and things in about half an hour. He had wanted to surprise Buffy with a few extra comforts for the mansion since they spent most of 'their' time there.  
  
When the movers had unloaded everything, Angel began the slow process of putting everything in its new place. When he was done he stopped and took a look around. At the bottom of the stairs was a pile of things for their bedroom. In the main room there was a love seat and a small table, complete with some of their favourite books. There was a beautiful Persian rug in front of the fireplace, there were numerous sketches that he had done of her and pictures of them together that he had had enlarged. Both the sketches and the photographs he had sent away to be specially framed. In the corner next to the fireplace sat a mountain of pillows and cushions as well as two beanbags. Buffy had once told him that she had always wanted an area of her own with just cushions and things to lounge around in.  
  
He quietly moved the other things upstairs, trying not to wake Buffy. She slept right through it. It helped that he had put two sleeping pills in her drink. He didn't want her awake for a while. When she was awake she was in pain.   
  
He replaced the old wardrobe with a large mirrored one. He thought back to that morning when Buffy suggested they get a draw or two for her and maybe a mirror. Then he had broken up with her. This was his way of making it up to her. He moved all of her clothes into the wardrobe.  
  
Next was a dressing table. On top he placed her make-up and other little bits and pieces and in the top draw he put her weapons, except the crossbow and dagger he had given her for her birthday. Buffy always kept them separate. The crossbow had a special hook to go on in the wardrobe and so did the dagger. The dagger had its own sheath attached to the inside wall of the wardrobe.   
  
In another draw of the dresser he placed the diary that she always brought with her as well as her old ones. With them he put a pen set that he had had engraved with, 'For our memories'. With the diary, Buffy always kept a photo album. He removed the photos and placed them in frames he had bought, they were then placed on the new shelves.  
  
In the corner of the room was the ultimate sacrifice, an 81cm television and VCR and stereo. He had almost bought out the store with the list of Buffy's favourite videos and CD's.  
  
His aim was to make this her haven. If anything ever happened and she needed somewhere to be, then she could come here. Everything of his had been willed to her in the event of his death. She didn't know that yet. But the same was true for him. If anything ever happened to Buffy, he would come here. This was their place.  
  
He could see that Buffy was waking up. He cast aside his depressing thoughts and concentrated on her. He quickly moved to her side and asked her, "What do you think?"  
  
She looked around and gasped. "This place is heaven, Angel. Everything here is US. You've made this our home, Angel. I can't wait to see the rest of the house."  
  
She pulled him down for a kiss, "I feel better already..."

The End


	6. Chaos

Chaos Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: An Entropy demon comes to town, just when the Scooby Gang finds out about Angel...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Giles' House  
Friday 10:15pm  
  
Xander had finally remembered about Riley and the other girl from last weekend. "She's not with Riley anymore," Anya stated, uninterested.  
  
Xander was annoyed. "Well I'm going to find out why she's lying to us." He stormed off.  
  
****  
  
A Cemetery  
10:30pm  
  
Buffy and Janice were out patrolling. Janice was with her, she still felt bad about last week and knew Buffy wasn't quite healed yet. Janice turned to Buffy.  
  
"So, you meeting up with Angel this weekend?"  
  
"Yep, haven't missed one since we started two months ago." Buffy grinned.  
  
Janice was puzzled, "So, what so you guys do all weekend?"  
  
Buffy smiled at the memories the question recalled. "Sometimes he helps me with studying and any problems I have. He's the one I go to when I can't talk to anyone. The rest of the time we just enjoy being together. He might read to me in front of the fire, or we'll have some heavy make-out sessions, but mostly it's just us wanting to be as close as we can be for as long as we can."  
  
"He should be getting in to town soon, shouldn't he?" Janice asked. Buffy nodded. "Why don't I walk you there then. If I run into the Gang, I'll make your excuses."  
  
Buffy smiled in thanks and they headed off to the mansion. Just as they reached the mansion, Buffy turned to Janice, "Why don't you drop over for lunch?"  
  
Janice agreed and left Buffy at the mansion to continue her patrol.  
  
****  
  
Xander was stunned by what he had just heard. _Buffy and Angel?!?! Buffy had been cheating on Fishboy with Deadboy? Why couldn't she have chosen him?_  
  
****  
  
To the Entropy demon also hiding in the bushes, things were just too perfect to be true. He could feel the boy's negativity radiating from him. At first it seemed that the boy was overcome with extreme jealousy, he could work with that, but...no...it wasn't jealousy, it was something much better. It was a mixture of spite and hate. There was chaos in the air and he was there to make it much, much worse...  
  
****  
  
Inside the Mansion  
10:45pm  
  
This time when Buffy went inside, Angel was waiting for her. They quickly moved upstairs to the bedroom. This weekend would be their quiet time. No studying, no injuries and no parties. This time it was just them in a room with maybe a short story or some of Angel's favourite poetry...  
  
****  
  
Giles' House  
11:00pm  
  
The whole gang sat there listening to Xander rant on.   
  
Giles spoke, "Xander, are you sure about this?" Xander nodded. "How could Buffy be so cavalier about continuing her relationship with Angel on a sexual level when she knows what happened last time?!?!"  
  
Willow chimed in, "How could she do that to Riley?!?! They were so perfect together! Angel is bad for her! Bad! Bad! Bad! And what about Janice? I thought that she was our friend! How could she not tell us?!?!" Willow was getting irate.  
  
"Tell us? How could she not stake him like Faith wanted to?!?!" Xander was enraged.  
  
Oz just sat there quietly, knowing that he would go with whatever Willow went with.  
  
Anya sat there doing her nails. _It was nothing to do with her..._  
  
Meanwhile, the battle raged on.  
  
****  
  
Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched...  
  
The Entropy demon watched them fight over what they would do about the ones called Buffy and Angelus. The demon worked a little spell enabling their rage to increase tenfold...  
  
Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander went off to kill Angel...Anya just tagged along.  
  
****  
  
Main street, Sunnydale  
11:27pm  
  
Janice headed home. She knew that when Buffy said to meet her and Angel for lunch, she usually meant 7 or 8am.  
  
She'd better get some sleep...  
  
****  
  
Inside Angel's Mansion  
11:36pm  
  
The couple inside the main bedroom had just finished reading a book of poetry and were kissing...  
  
Despite the gentleness inside the room, outside a battle raged...  
  
****  
  
Crawford street  
  
The five people were ready to storm into the mansion and kill the vampire. They didn't care that Buffy was probably in there, or that Angel was a good guy, or that they were mere humans going up against two of the world's fiercest warriors...  
  
_All they could care about was the kill..._  
  
****  
  
Angel Investigations, Los Angeles  
11:38pm  
  
Doyle and Cordelia had just returned from a case when Doyle had a vision...  
  
They immediately made a phone call and then hurried to Sunnydale...

The End


	7. Death

Death Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: The gang completes their mission with disastrous results...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Buffy and Angel's Mansion  
Friday 11:42pm  
  
The group outside the mansion readied themselves for a satisfying battle. They carried weapons of all shapes and sizes and boldly walked into the mansion. When it became apparent that there was no one downstairs, they moved to the bedrooms.   
  
In the third room they came across, they found their target, engaged in something that outraged them...Buffy and Angel were on the bed...together...kissing.   
  
The group rushed at the stunned couple. Buffy rushed to get up and defend them was knocked to the ground by an uncontrollable Xander and Willow. Willow missed Buffy's good arm and hit her to the side of her stomach...right where she had received the knife wound the weekend before.  
  
Angel, who was having enough trouble battling Giles and Oz, saw his love fall to the ground...  
  
He broke away from Giles and Oz and rushed over to her. _Please, let her be okay..._He wrapped his arms around her, seeing that she hadn't been badly injured.   
  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled her gratitude, knowing that something was terribly wrong with her friends, but also knowing that one way or another, this was the end.  
  
She was just in time to see Xander approach Angel from behind and stake him in the back...  
  
Her smile faded as she saw her beloved Angel turn to dust right before her eyes and whisper her name, "Buffy..."  
  
"Annnggggggeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll!!! Nooooooooooooo!"  
  
****  
  
Just outside of Sunnydale  
11:47pm  
  
Spike was just arriving in Sunnyhell when he felt the pain. His sire was dead. Spike felt the tears well in his eyes. _Angel may have been the demon world's biggest bloody poof, but he was the best damn sire a vampire could ask for._  
  
He had tried to get back there as fast as he could, but it hadn't been fast enough. _That bloody demon Angel had hung around with had called him with the news of his vision of the slayerettes killin' Angel with the slayer there to watch it happen. Sometimes he felt really bad for the chit..._  
  
****  
  
An Hour From Sunnydale  
11:55pm  
  
As Doyle continued to drive to Sunnydale, his Delia sat in the passenger seat silently crying. He had had another vision ten minutes ago..._his man Angel was dead...as in gone for good, no longer of this earth..._  
  
He remembered the weekends that he and Delia had taken control of the business for and all the times he would mope around when he came back from Sunnydale...  
  
He couldn't help but wonder how Buffy was taking it...  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Angel's Mansion  
11:58pm  
  
The Entropy demon watched the scene unfold. He had accomplished his goal, he had made everything much worse than it could ever be...as if the Hellmouth wasn't enough trouble for those who lived there...  
  
He released everyone from the spell. _The effects would be sooo rewarding..._  
  
****   
The five aggressors in the room shook off the effects of the spell. They remembered what they had done and looked toward the devastated slayer and couldn't believe what they had done and immediately moved toward the person that had called them friends. They knew that they had more effectively killed her than any demon could have done...they had killed her reason for living.  
  
They moved toward her in a comforting gesture. They were all rejected. Buffy just put up her hand in a defensive gesture. The blank look on her face told them that her whole world was shattered.  
  
She spoke only one word, "Leave."  
  
They did...  
  
****  
  
Janice's House  
Just After Midnight  
  
Janice awoke to the sensation that something was very wrong...  
  
She jumped out of bed and headed to the mansion. She got there just as Spike pulled up. He quickly relayed what he knew. Janice felt a wave of guilt pass over her. They both rushed inside...  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Angel's Bedroom  
  
She was still sitting there. She was leaning up against the wall staring into space. Her face was absolutely expressionless. They had no idea on what to do. Spike just looked at his sire's ashes while Janice moved to Buffy's side in an attempt to get her out of the trance.  
  
After half an hour of trying to get Buffy to move, Cordelia and Doyle joined them. Doyle's reaction was the same as Spike's had been. He just stared at the ashes of what used to be one of the world's greatest warriors. Cordelia rushed to Buffy's side and held on to her for all she was worth. She knew what Buffy was going through, could tell that she wouldn't last if she had nothing to hold on to.  
  
Cordelia had to find a way to snap Buffy out of her trance, so she told her of Angel's will.  
  
"Buffy, Angel left you everything. Do you hear me? Everything that he had accumulated over the years is yours. The business, the property, the money...it's all yours. Angel made a will a month or so back in the event that anything happened to him. He wanted you to have everything that he could give you, everything that he had, everything that you'd ever need..."  
  
Buffy finally spoke, "Except him. Except him." She broke down in hysterical sobs.  
  
Cordelia and Janice held her and cried themselves. They cried for the vampire who was more of a man than any other, the one whose life ended tragically, and for the girl who loved him above all else.  
  
Then and there they swore that the others would pay for what they had done, for what they had put Buffy and Angel through, for making them feel that they had to keep everything that they held dear a secret from the rest of the world...  
  
****  
  
The Scooby Gang...  
  
They felt terrible. For some reason, they had all hated Angel at one point. But this time, their petty jealousies and hatred and killed, it had destroyed lives...  
  
_Where did they go from here?_  


The End


	8. Decision

Decision Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy comes to a heartwrenching decision...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

UC Sunnydale  
Friday   
  
All week everyone asked where Buffy was, but no one knew. None of her so-called 'friends' knew, her former Watcher didn't know, her parents didn't know. If Janice and Spike knew, they weren't talking. The gang figured that she was at the mansion...and they would be right. They just weren't game enough to check...  
  
_Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be.  
We had it all  
You believed in me  
I believed in you_  
  
Joyce had shed silent tears when they told her what had happened. She had honestly liked Angel in the end. If he hadn't have been a vampire, she would have been perfectly happy for him and Buffy to be together.  
  
_Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive  
How do we keep all our passions alive  
As we used to do?_  
  
  
Janice had put in a request for her original Watcher to come to town and take over from Giles. She went patrolling every night with Spike and left a note under Giles' door in the morning as a report. Both she and Spike refused to speak to them.  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Angel's Bedroom  
Friday 11:30pm  
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away_  
  
Buffy sat on the bed she had shared with Angel. She thought about the events of the past week. Angel's lawyer had informed her of the will and everything it contained, including this place. This was the most important. That same lawyer was hers now. Another thing from Angel, he had been put on a retainer in the event that Buffy needed a lawyer, and now, she did.  
  
On the bedside table sat seven letters. One for each of her parents, one for Spike, one for Whistler, one for Cordelia and one for Doyle. The other was something else for Janice.  
  
She couldn't believe that one almost healed injury had caused her to fall. Because of that, Angel had come to her aide. Because of that, Angel had been staked in the back by a spiteful boy who was too cowardly to face him.  
  
She had one last thing to do. She picked up the phone and called Janice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Janice, I need you to promise me one thing." Even to herself her voice sounded pained.  
  
"Buffy? Sure, anything."   
  
"Promise me that they will never set foot in this house, ever."  
  
She didn't have to ask who 'they' were. "Of course, Buffy."  
  
Buffy hung up. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:45pm. Two more minutes. Angel died at 11:47pm.   
  
_You must love me  
You must love me_  
  
She got off the bed and pulled out the urn that held his ashes from the wardrobe. Also from the wardrobe, she pulled out the jeweled dagger that Angel had given her for her birthday a couple of weeks back.  
  
She laid back down on the bed and thought for a moment. _They'll never take me. I won't give them the satisfaction. I'll be with my Angel..._  
  
As the clock turned to 11:47 Buffy Summers no longer resided in the land of the living...  
  
_Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed._  
  
****  
  
Giles' House  
  
11:47pm  
  
_He knew. He knew what they had caused. He knew that she was dead...they had done this to her. There was no going back. _  
  
He sat in his chair and cried...  
  
****  
  
Janice made her way to the mansion, knowing that Buffy was gone. She didn't think that even if she could have stopped her, she would have. Buffy's life would have ended soon enough. _At least this way she went on her own terms and followed her Angel..._  
  
She reached the mansion and went upstairs where she knew she would find Buffy. She was followed by Cordelia and Doyle who had stayed with her for the past week.  
  
Upstairs they found Buffy laying on the bed with her dagger protruding from her heart, right where Angel had been staked. They walked over to the table and picked up the letters and read the ones that were for them.  
  
Janice's was the worst.  
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
You must love me   
  


Dear Janice,  
  
I guess by now you know what I've done. Don't feel guilty, you couldn't have stopped   
me and you know it. I have to be with my Angel. Attached to this is a copy of my   
Last Will and Testament. I've left everything to you. Normally someone my age wouldn't   
need one, but Angel left me everything and I didn't want anyone else to get what was   
his. You promised me something. Please keep that promise. This was our home. I   
don't want them here. Not them or any of their descendants.   
  
Please keep this place intact. There's enough money to do that for the next one   
hundred years...  
  
Don't feel bad for me, I'm with my Angel...  
  
Love, Buffy

_  
  
And Janice cried...  
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
You must love me _  
  
She would keep that promise _now and forever..._  


The End


	9. Angel

Angel Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Janice discovers something that helps her deal with her guilt...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Crawford Street  
Friday 11:30pm  
  
Janice walked toward the mansion. Cordelia and Doyle had left for L.A. last Saturday, they still had a job to do, but she felt that her best friends deserved better than what they received, although Buffy's funeral wishes were carried out...  
  
****  
  
The Cemetery  
Monday before 7:25pm  
  
The letters to her parents said virtually the same thing.  


  


_Dear Mom,  
  
I'm sorry about this, but it's something I had to do. I'm with Angel now. I guess   
that the one good thing to come out of this is that we can be together. Forever this   
time. Not just weekends...not that most of them weren't perfect.  
  
I want you to go with Dad to mine and Angel's lawyer. His name and address are at   
the bottom of this letter.  
  
I have arranged for my own funeral. I've even paid for it...see, I can be responsible.   
Who'd have thought that Angel could have left me so much money? Now I know why he   
took me shopping so often...  
  
Love, Buffy..._

  


  
Buffy's body was buried in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. All of Buffy's friends were there, as well as her betrayers.  
  
Janice didn't think that they should be there, but Joyce asked them to stay. What came as a surprise was the others that attended. It looked as if the entire surviving Graduating Class of Sunnydale High were there, as well as many of the University students. Buffy had made quite a name for herself.  
  
What surprised everyone was the army of demons that could be seen on the horizon. Many people pulled out weapons, (they knew that being around even a dead Buffy was dangerous) but were halted by Spike.  
  
"They're here to pay their bloody respects. Any demon who can be here tonight, will be. They all feared the Slayer and Angelus, but they also respected them. She made a name for herself in the last four years than most Slayers put together."  
  
Everyone put away their weapons. The priest was surprised at the night's events. Many of the demons placed two blood-red roses beside her open casket. They stood back as the priest continued with his speech.  
  
"Before us, we put to rest a young girl, Buffy Anne Summers. Everyone who lived here in Sunnydale knew of her. The One who fought as the Sword of God. The one who saved lives, who in the end, couldn't save herself. Tonight we put her to rest, let her finally be able to find some peace..."  
  
Hank and Joyce moved to close the casket, but were stopped by Janice. She came forward and pulled out of her bag the urn that held Angel's ashes. Joyce understood and motioned Hank out of the way.  
  
She opened the urn and gently poured Angel's ashes over Buffy's body. _She would have wanted this. They would have wanted this._ When Buffy died, she had been wearing Angel's jacket, as well as the rings he had given her and the cross necklace. Janice added one more thing.  
  
The dagger, the one that she had killed herself with, the one she adored. She closed the casket and walked away, crying...  
  
****  
  
Present  
Buffy and Angel's Mansion  
Friday 11:35pm  
  
Janice walked inside and could swear she heard music playing..._God, if anyone's in here I'll kill them myself!_  
  
She noticed the fire was going and headed upstairs...  
  
She followed the music. It led her to their bedroom. There were lit candles all over the room and what she saw brought tears of happiness to her eyes.  
  
Buffy and Angel were happily dancing in the middle of the room. She could almost see right through them. Buffy was wearing a flowing white dress and Angel was in his usual black leather, but they looked deliriously happy. No more was the depressed couple of years past. Gone was the guilt and despair. Only the two happy spirits remained.  
  
They saw her in the doorway and waved her over. She joined them in their happiness and danced with them. It was then that she realized that this was their heaven. The place they had made for themselves where they could be eternally happy. This was their home.  
  
Janice vowed that it always would be. With the help of Spike and other immortals, she would make sure that this place would be theirs for all eternity.  
  
And in the background, the music played on...   
  
  
_Just hold me now..just hold me now...  
Say you'll stay forever...  
Say the day will never come.....  
Just hold me now, just hold me now...  
Stay this way forever...  
Coz we've only just begun...  
  
Tell me...why do lovers have to leave?  
I know it happens all the time...  
And it's so sad, coz this time it's you and me....  
I know I'm losing you but, I just can't believe it, baby...  
  
Just hold me now..just hold me now...  
Say you'll stay forever...  
Say the day will never come.....  
Just hold me now, just hold me now...  
Stay this way forever..oh...  
Coz we've only just begun...  
  
Tell me, why do feelings have to change?  
What happened to the love I knew??  
Always fading....a little more each day...  
So I'm losing you but,   
I cant take the truth now baby....  
  
Just hold me now..just hold me now...  
Say you'll stay forever...  
Say the day will never come.....  
Just hold me now, just hold me now...  
Stay this way forever..oh...  
Coz we've only just begun...  
  
Coz we've only just begun....   
  
Tell me...why do lovers have to leave?  
I know it happens all the time......  
And it's so sad...so sad...  
coz this time it's you and me...  
I know I'm losing you but,   
I just can't believe it baby...  
  
Just hold me now..just hold me now...  
Say you'll stay forever...  
Say the day will never come.....  
Just hold me now, just hold me now...  
Stay this way forever..oh...  
Coz we've only just begun...  
  
Tell me....why do lovers have to leave??_

The End


	10. Moving

Moving Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Janice moves in with the spiritual Buffy and Angel...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

Buffy and Angel's Mansion  
Saturday 9:05am  
  
The movers were busy putting all of Janice's things into her new bedroom.  
  
Even though Buffy and Angel were always communicating with her, they did not speak to her. A few days before, they indicated that they wanted her to stay there with them.  
  
They obviously weren't getting sick of each other, considering how much they did together. They would read together, sleep together, dance together. There was never a moment when they were apart.  
  
Now, three days later, she was moving in to one of the spare rooms. You couldn't really call it a bedroom, considering how big it was. It was bigger than her entire apartment had been, but it was hers. Although Buffy had gifted her with the mansion, it wasn't hers. It was, and always would be, theirs...  
  
She had been staying there on and off since that weekend she had found them there. That had been two weeks ago. She and Spike still weren't talking to the Scooby Gang and her old Watcher was in town to take over from Giles. She understood how Janice worked and didn't dispute her methods, as long as they were effective...  
  
But now, all of her spare time was spent here. Janice joined Buffy and Angel when they did their Tai Chi and Buffy continued to train her. Although, they never fought. It's hard to fight thin air...  
  
She was getting very good with the moves, though and the scenarios. Communicating with them was also getting easier. The more Tai Chi and actual practice she did the easier it was for them to understand her. She knew that in time, when Buffy and Angel became stronger on this plane, then they would eventually be able to speak and fully materialize before other people and look real.

  
Sometimes Angel tried to teach her how to dance like they did when he was alive. If he concentrated hard enough, he could make himself real enough for Janice to hold on to him while they danced.  
  
Buffy usually sat on the sofa and watched, or pointed things out. They were trying to make Janice's short life the best it could be. And they were succeeding. The two spirits were great, they were her best friends. They were her family.  
  
But Janice couldn't help but wonder if they knew something that she didn't...  
  
****  
  
11:30am  
  
Janice arranged her limited furniture around the room. Buffy and Angel just sat on the bed. Buffy seemed to get a kick out of them sitting there while Janice wheeled the bed around the room. Angel just laughed at her.  
  
Janice stood in the middle of the room and looked around, the large room really accentuated how much she didn't actually have. Buffy and Angel looked around as well, then turned to each other. Buffy raised her eyebrows, then Angel smiled. He turned to Janice and indicated something on top of the dresser.  
  
The cheque book.   
  
_Oh no, that money is for this place. To keep this place done up for you guys. I'm not using that money. _   
  
Buffy looked Janice in the eye. _I left that money to you. There's more than enough to keep this place going for the next hundred years, I'm sure a couple of thousand isn't going to do that much. _  
  
Janice caved in when Angel smiled his agreement.   
  
Next stop...the mall.   
  
****  
  
Saturday night 5:30 pm.  
  
Once again, they were in Janice's room, moving things around. Buffy was fawning over Janice's choice of furniture. She had selected a beautiful antique loveseat, and a four-poster bed, that nearly rivaled Buffy and Angel's.   
  
After she was done, they went downstairs, to the main room, where Janice had set up the room for another night of dancing and fun.  
  
While shopping, she had found something for Buffy and Angel. Wrapped up, on the coffee table, was a package. Angel concentrated hard enough to be able to unwrap it.   
  
Inside, was a spell book, entitled, "Book Of The Spirit World". One of the pages was bookmarked. Angel was able to find the page. He dropped the book when he saw the spell on page 98...  


The End


	11. Spell

Spell Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Janice gifts Buffy and Angel with a special spell book...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

The Mansion  
Friday Night 10:47pm  
  
For a week the three of them had been debating whether or not to do the spell. It was something that could interfere with the mortal world. They decided to consult Whistler. To do that, they had to call on Cordelia and Doyle...  
  
****  
  
Angel Investigations  
11:38pm  
  
Cordy picked up the phone...  
  
"Hello? Angel Investigations...we help the helpless."  
  
"Cordy? It's Janice. I need you and Doyle to get into contact with Whistler."  
  
"Cordy frowned, "Sure, Janice, but what for? Is there some big evil that you need help with?"  
  
"No, not really." There was a pause on Janice's end. "It's about a spell I found...it has to do with Buffy and Angel. Just stuff." Another pause. "Why don't you and Doyle come to the mansion next weekend. I have something to show you guys..."  
  
"Okay, sure, Janice. Oh, and we'll try to get hold of Whistler for you. Bye." Cordelia hung up and went to find Doyle.  
  
"Doyle! I just got this really strange phone call from Janice..."  
  
****   
The Mansion  
11:40pm  
  
Janice hung up the phone. Buffy and Angel sat across the room and indicated their pleasure at her inviting Cordelia and Doyle over for next weekend. They also wanted her to invite Whistler when they got hold of him and Joyce. Joyce had been going through a lot since the funeral. Sometimes she blamed herself for what happened because she asked Angel to leave.  
  
It was sometimes weird living with two spirits. When you spend so much time communicating without talking you start to do it with others as well. Janice did it with her Watcher one time and her Watcher just looked at her trying to figure out what Janice was doing.  
  
Janice would feel so much better when Buffy and Angel were finally able to talk properly. But for the moment it was special, which equaled cool in Janice's book.  
  
****  
  
Friday Morning  
8:23am  
  
When Janice got out of bed that morning, she went straight to Buffy and Angel's room to talk to them about the spell...  
  
She walked into the room and...  
  
_Oh, God...okay, I'm leaving now..._  
  
Janice turned around and walked back into her bedroom, got into bed and pulled the covers over her head..._That is the last time I walk into that bedroom without knocking first..._  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Angel's Room  
  
Buffy looked from the door where Janice had stood to Angel. Then she giggled. Angel looked down at their state of undress and laughed as well. After living with them for a while, she would learn that they couldn't keep their hands off each other...  
  
****

  
9:56am  
  
Janice finally got the courage to get up when Angel knocked on her door trying to hold back a grin, thus indicating that they were finished...  
  
She groaned when she saw Buffy standing behind him. Janice blushed a thousand shades of red. Angel couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Buffy giggled.  
  
The phone rang...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, kid. What's up?" Whistler.  
  
"I need to talk to you about a spell I found reguarding Buffy and Angel."  
  
"I take it that you've seen them somewhere, or something like that?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard that they put in for a transfer. When you die, if you're a good person you get a choice of where you want to go. Most choose to go with their partner to some nice spot in Heaven...but not these two. They wanted to stick around this world so that in a few years when they are much stronger, they will be able to aid the Slayers and other such things." Whistler sounded proud of them.  
  
He continued, "Now, what spell did you find?"  
  
"It was from a book called 'Book Of The Spirit World' by..." Whistler cut her off.  
  
"I know who it's by, a relative of mine wrote it. Which spell was it?"  
  
"It was the one on page 98..."  
  
"98? Huh? What was...oh...okay, I'll have to get back to you on that one. That could effect quite a bit in today's world, so I'll have to check out that it's okay to do...you do know that this has never been done before?"  
  
"I guessed, but it's really something that they should have. I'm not going to be here forever..."  
  
"Yeah, Kid, I know, but soon enough they'll be able to go out and save the world again. It should be enough to occupy their time.."  
  
"Whistler, you know that it should have happened in life for them, but Angel was turned. Do you really want them to go on forever without experiencing it...?"  
  
"No. I'll check it out, like I said. But if it can't be done now, it'll be able to be done later, okay?"  
  
"Thanks...bye." They hung up.  
  
She turned to Buffy and Angel, who still stood in the doorway, looking hopeful. She told them about her conversation with Whistler. They couldn't stop grinning.  
  
One way or another, maybe not today, but in the future, they'd finally have what they wanted. They'd finally be a real family....  


The End


	12. Visitors

Visitors Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy & Angel get some visitors...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

The Mansion  
Saturday 8:56am  
  
They were waiting on Joyce. The group of five sat around the fire in the main room of the mansion. Whistler had commented on the new decor.  
  
Janice. Cordelia. Doyle. Whistler. Spike. For some reason, Spike had just turned up before dawn. He made some excuse about the cars in the driveway and wanting to join the party.  
  
Joyce walked in. She looked at the group in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anyone but Janice to be there. She sat down quietly, waiting for someone to speak, waiting for some explanation about why they were there.  
  
When Janice started talking, both Doyle and Whistler got up to look for a stash of Whiskey. Angel had been a good Irishman and good Irishmen always had a stash of good Irish Whiskey.  
  
"I guess you all want to know why you're here. I guess that you could say that I have an   
announcement to make. You probably all know by now that I've moved in to this place. What you don't really know is why."  
  
"The weekend after the funeral, I discovered something about Buffy and Angel. They were still here. Well, their spirits were anyway..." she was interrupted by Spike.  
  
"What?!?! They're dead and I still can't get away from the bloody Slayer and her bloody Poof???" Spike was defensive.  
  
Joyce gasped. _My baby is still here?_ She looked around.  
  
Whistler shook his head, "I should have known that they would choose to stay here."  
  
Cordelia yelled, "Why didn't they come and visit?!?!"  
  
Doyle tried to calm her down, "Now, Princess, they can't actually go very far for a while. If I remember correctly, they won't be able to speak for a while either." He frowned in concentration.  
  
Janice asked for everyone to listen to her for a second. "Doyle's right. At the moment, they can't talk verbally, but you know their words. They also can't leave the area around the mansion, so they pretty much stick around here anyway. My biggest concern right now, is that you don't tell anyone about what I've told you today. We don't want other people coming here. This is their place. It will be for many decades, perhaps centuries to come. They asked me to stay with them. We're all pretty much family now. That's why I'm here. I don't want anything to happen to them. I also thought that you guys visiting once in a while would be a good thing for them."  
  
She turned to Whistler, "As for you, did you find out anything?" She hoped for the best.  
  
Whistler smiled. He was happy that his two favourite warriors were able to do this. "It's a go. The two won't be needed until Buffy and Angel's next lifetime."  
  
Janice grinned. "There's two?" Whistler nodded. Janice was so happy that she could do this for her friends.  
  
The others were puzzled, but remained silent. Strangely enough, even Cordelia was quiet. She spoke up when she saw Janice close her eyes for a while.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Janice opened her eyes and smiled at the group. "I'm telling Buffy and Angel that it's safe to come down. They're in their room and I don't particularly want to go up there again and find out that they're busy." She replied sweetly.  
  
Joyce looked puzzled. Cordelia rolled her eyes. Spike, Whistler and Doyle all burst out laughing.  
  
"Why would they be busy...?" Joyce asked. Then it dawned on her. "Oh..." she glared. _Buffy was still her little girl, even if she was dead._  
  
It was then that Buffy and Angel came down the stairs. It was clear to everyone that they were very happy. They were all amazed at how different the couple looked. Everyone but Whistler got up and tried to hug them. They all thought it funny when they realized they couldn't. They sat back down.  
  
Janice closed her eyes in concentration. She relayed what Whistler said about the spell. When she opened her eyes, she saw Buffy and Angel's eyes widen when they realized what it meant. They looked at each other and then Buffy threw herself into Angel's arms. He caught her and spun her around in the air. Their joy apparent.  
  
Cordelia voiced everyone else's question, "What's that all about?"  
  
Janice answered her, "They're about to have a dream come true..."  
  
The End


	13. Miracle

Miracle Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Janice's spell creates a miracle...or two...for Buffy and Angel...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

The Mansion  
Saturday 11:30pm  
  
It was the night of the full moon, time to work the spell. Hopefully the Moon Goddess was feeling generous.  
  
They had half an hour to prepare. At midnight, they had to begin the chant.  
  
Janice had cleared the main room to give them some space to do the spell. It required the two spirits or people concerned, as well as a detached person. Buffy, Angel, Janice. Things that were needed was the Orb of Thessulah that was used to restore Angel's soul (in my world, the orb never disappeared in BII), five candles for purity, an item to represent Buffy and Angel, and the spell itself.  
  
The orb sat in the middle of the room. On top of it lay Buffy's claddaugh ring. The five candles encircled them, wide enough to sit one person infront of each candle. Janice sat infront of one candle, to her right sat Angel infront of another candle and Buffy to the left infront of another candle. Two candles sat unattended.  
  
Janice ran through the spell in her head, praying to God that she was able to do this. Midnight was approaching and Janice was becoming even more nervous about doing the spell. She didn't want to let her friends down by failing.  
  
11:59:55...:56...:57...:58...:59...  


  


_"On this night, the night of the moon,  
We ask that the union of these two spirits  
Produce what was denied them in life.  
  
Free are those whose presence is required,  
The spirits of those meant only for them,  
In this life and the next, Until the day  
When all four are recalled,  
Grant this wish and bring them forth.  
  
Bless this union, we beg of thee."_

  


  
As Janice finished the spell, two sparkling white lights came to life. One in front of each of the two unattended candles. As the lights dimmed, Janice saw that the spell had worked. Lying where the lights had been were two babies wrapped carefully in blankets. They weren't real babies, of course. They were the spirits of the children meant for Buffy and Angel in this life, if Angel had never become a vampire.  
  
The strange thing was, these two spirits were the same ones in each of Buffy and Angel's life times. Each time they had children, they were always were the same spirits.  
  
Buffy and Angel picked up their children and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. They couldn't believe that these were their children. They would grow for twenty years, then stay that way until the time came for them to be reborn. They would be well loved in this house. The two children would be unable to materialize until their fifteenth birthday, but they would be able to speak vocally after their tenth.  
  
Buffy and Angel took the children up to their new room. They had spent time designing a nursery that was just off Buffy and Angel's bedroom. They immediately went to change the children's clothes. Buffy held their daughter, whom they had named Erin, while Angel held their son, whom they had named Liam. Not William. They didn't want Spike to think that they had named their son after him.  
  
It was when Buffy changed Erin's clothes, that she gasped. Angel and Janice turned to look at what had made Buffy gasp. They were shocked when they saw that fateful mole on Erin.  
  
In each and every life that she lived, no matter what her name was, Erin was destined to be a Slayer everytime...just like her mother...

  
The End


	14. Introduction

Introduction Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Erin & Liam are introduced to their new family...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

Spoilers: Minor, School Hard

* * *

The Mansion  
Friday 9:30pm  
  
Janice hung up the phone. She called everyone that knew about Buffy and Angel and asked them to come to the mansion Saturday night.  
  
Buffy and Angel wanted to show off their children. Erin and Liam were their little miracles and they wanted to introduce them to their new family. That's what they all were. Grandma Joyce, Uncle Spike, Aunt Janice, Uncle Doyle, Aunt Cordy, Uncle Whistler.  
  
Tomorrow night they would have a party. Janice would go shopping for everything tomorrow morning. Right now, she had to patrol...  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Angel's Room  
  
(Author's Note: *indicates directed thoughts. Italics indicate normal thoughts.)  
  
The two adoring parents fussed with their children. Buffy and Angel sat on either side of their four-poster bed, laying their two beautiful babies between them.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, *I know I said that I would have gone without kids to be with you, Angel, and while that stands true, I just didn't know what I was missing. If it ever came down to just you, or another man and other children, I would gladly choose you, again.*  
  
Angel smiled at his love's words. In life, he hadn't deserved her, but in death, there were no   
boundaries for them, nothing they could not eventually achieve. He gazed into Buffy's eyes. *I love you. I love you so much, Buffy, you and our children. Everything is different for us now. We can do things we never could have done in this lifetime. We have two wonderful children that we can watch grow into wonderful adults. We have great friends, great family. In time, we'll be able to move and speak freely.* He leaned over to kiss her.  
  
The children were soon asleep, so Buffy and Angel gently placed their precious bundles of joy into their cradles and went back to their bed. Buffy laid herself out on the bed and pulled Angel down with her. They quickly lost themselves in the passion they didn't dare act on while they were alive...  
  
*****  
  
Main street, Sunnydale  
Saturday 10:45am  
  
Janice drove to the mall, she had to prepare for tonight's visitors. It had been so long since Janice had planned a party. She pulled into the parking lot and went to one of the grocery stores.  
  
Janice thought to herself, _Okay, we have adults, a vampire, and two teenagers, right, now food. This is all pretty laid back, so, picnic food???_  
  
Janice pushed the trolley up and down the aisles, dropping various packages and bottles and things into the trolley. When the trolley was full, she went to the check-out and pulled out the cheque book. She didn't feel weird about using the money this time, because it wasn't for her.  
  
When she had paid for the groceries, Janice piled everything into the car and drove home, _she had a lot to do..._  
  
*****  
  
7:52 pm  
  
Janice was just putting the finishing touches to the buffet, when she sensed a vampiric presence. She immediately turned around in her fighting stance, the immediately relaxed.  
  
It was Spike, and Joyce was with him.  
  
Ever since Spike had returned to Sunnydale, six months ago, he had always stayed in Joyce's basement. For some reason, Joyce had always mothered Spike, well, except that time Spike had tried to kill Buffy, but Spike had changed since then.  
  
It had been cold outside, and even though the cold didn't effect Spike, he immediately went to the kitchen to help himself to some hot chocolate. He figured that, since the slayer had loved the stuff, his Sire would have kept a large supply of it. When Joyce realized what he was after, she pulled a small packet of marshmallows out of her purse. Spike got grouchy if he didn't have them in the hot beverage, so she carried them around, now.  
  
The next to arrive were Cordelia and Doyle. With them was Whistler. For once, the demon hadn't just appeared out of nowhere, for which Janice was grateful.  
  
Once again, just like the last get together, Janice had an announcement. "Okay, everyone. Once again, I've called you all here for no apparent reason. Whistler has probably guessed..." The demon grinned. Janice continued, "Last weekend, Buffy, Angel and I worked a spell that I had found in a book of the spirit world. Let's suffice it to say, that the spell worked."  
  
Janice saw Buffy and Angel walk down the stairs with the children. Janice indicated to the group of people and demons to look behind them. Everyone but Whistler were lost for words.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the two new additions to the family, Erin... and Liam."

  
The End


	15. Surprise

Surprise Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: The twins are three months old, but they appear to be six months old...huh??...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü  


* * *

The Mansion  
Sunday, 10:15 am  
  
Joyce was in the nursery playing with her grandchildren and thinking about...things. She wondered why Erin and Liam were getting so big...but she was more concerned about their lives.  
  
They didn't have them.  
  
They wouldn't experience any of the good things about being alive. Even though Buffy had died so young, she'd had friends, albeit, not very friendly ones, but most of all, she'd had Angel.  
  
Erin and Liam wouldn't find love like that, would they? It may have sounded wrong, but Joyce   
sometimes hoped not. she didn't want them to go through what their parents had gone through, and be apart from the one they loved because of circumstances...  
  
All of a sudden, Erin started to pull herself up. When Liam saw what his sister was doing, he did the same. Joyce looked at the twins in shock. She quickly thought back to when Buffy was a baby, and she hadn't stood until she was six or seven months old...  
  
She'd have to speak to Buffy and Angel about this...or was that not speak...she was starting to sound like Buffy used to....  
  
****  
  
Little did Joyce know, Angel and Buffy had already noticed their children's rapid growth..  
  
*You don't think that there's something wrong with them, do you Angel?* The worry on Buffy's face made Angel hold her tight.  
  
After leaving Joyce with their children, they had retreated to the bedroom.  
  
Angel kissed Buffy's forehead. *I don't think so, Buffy. It may just be the way they're supposed to grow. We'll ask Whistler when he rings later on. He said he needed to talk to us.*  
  
He didn't let on that he was just as worried as she was, but he could tell that she knew. She curled herself into his embrace, and they both lay in their bed and slept...until Whistler rang...  
  
*****  
  
1:23 pm  
  
Joyce had just put the children down for an afternoon nap, when Whistler rang. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mrs Summers, can you put me on speaker phone, there's one around there, somewhere. It's probably in my boy, Angel's room."  
  
"Sure. Hold on." She put the telephone receiver on the table and went to the connecting door to her daughter's room. She politely knocked on the door before opening it. When she opened it, she discovered Buffy and Angel just waking up. She pointed to the speaker phone and said, "Whistler."  
  
Angel materialized enough to turn it on. He and Buffy had been practicising it for months and could almost fully materialize for 15 minutes.  
  
All three paid attention to the demon on the phone.  
  
"Okay, Whistler, go ahead."  
  
"Yeah, well, according to the higher ups, your two kids are pretty special. Every one or two centuries, since the balance of good and evil began, there has been an extra burst of good, directed from four specific people. Each time, it was from two slayers, mother and daughter, and the father and son of the same family. It has been discovered that it was YOUR family.  
  
"They weren't sure until just recently, because there was another slayer, or, other Slayers-the one spirit, that also married and had families. It was only until Angel turned vamp on us that the family that was supposed to appear last century, didn't. Not until now. We have our Slayer mother and daughter, and our powerful father and son.  
  
"You've probably noticed the kids growing twice as fast as normal kids. It's always been this way. In life, when Buffy's human self died in each life, her daughter would always be old enough and strong enough to immediately take over the Slaying duties, with her brother to protect her. None of the powers could figure out why."  
  
Joyce spoke, "So Erin and Liam have always grown twice as fast so that when the Slayer, Buffy, dies they take over from Buffy and Angel?"  
  
She turned to the couple, "Have you two ever heard of families like this?"  
  
They shook their heads, and, Whistler, hearing the question, explained.  
  
"There was never any record, but we immortals remember. We were around then. The watchers could never record what they didn't know. In each life, when the parents worked out what was going on, they would send their children where the Watcher's couldn't connect them as family. Usually, to live with grandparents who were told the situation. When the mother dies, the father would collect the children just after the daughter was called, and would guide them as to their new life.  
  
"Each time, the daughter and son would find their soulmates, find love, and soon die. Following them in death were their soulmates and their father. Always, was good in the lead for the years of that family. In the years of Angel's vampirism, the evil became greater than ever in the history of our struggle. We now know why..."

The End


	16. First-Step

First-Step Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: Erin & Liam take their first steps...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

* * *

The Mansion  
Saturday 7:47pm  
  
Once again, she was at her daughter's house playing with her grandchildren on a Saturday night..._what did that say about her social life?_ Joyce sighed. _She really did need a life...oh my God!_  
  
"Buffy! Angel! Come down here quick!" Joyce yelled.  
  
Buffy and Angel came running down the stairs, thinking that something had happened to their children...not that anything could. But what they saw delighted them.  
  
Erin and Liam were taking tentative steps toward their favourite toys. One...two...three...plop. _Okay, three would do for now..._  
  
Buffy picked up her daughter as Angel picked up his son. They both cuddled them close,   
congratulating them on their first steps. Both children grinned at their parents and all three adults hearts melted. Erin and Liam both had all the adults in their lives wrapped around their little fingers. They were so adorable.  
  
Joyce ran to the phone to call Spike and the others. They had to know her grandchildren's newest accomplishments...  
  
****  
  
9:37pm  
  
By this time, everyone had gathered at the mansion wanting to see the little ones. Even Spike and Whistler were getting into it. It was especially funny watching Spike to get them to walk to him...  
  
"Come on love." He called to Erin. She was his favourite, claiming that she looked nothing like 'the big poof over there'. "Come to Uncle Spike...I'll give you a nice dolly..." He held one of Dru's unmutilated dolls out to Erin. She grinned at the gift and toddled off away from her father and ran to her 'Uncle Spike'. Spike couldn't help but poke out his tongue at his sire.  
  
Angel glared at him. Even though they had become mates again, Spike still enjoyed annoying Angel. He picked up his honourary niece and carried her over to the chair and sat her down in his lap, cooing to her while Cordelia did the same to Liam.  
  
Cordy wasn't used to holding a baby, but she figured she had better get used to it if she was going to have one of her own...  
  
Both Angel and Buffy's heads jerked and they stared at Cordelia. When she noticed that they were staring at her, she asked...  
  
"What? Do I have dribble on my shirt?" She looked worried.  
  
Angel and Buffy communicated at the same time...*You're pregnant???*  
  
"How did you know?" She thought about it for a second... "Oh. Okay...I guess it's time for Doyle and I to make our announcement." Most of the group could tell that something was going on with her and the dead couple...  
  
Cordelia stood up and said, "I'm pregnant." Then sat down again and started playing with Liam.  
  
Everyone congratulated her. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was Doyle's...  
  
Everything was starting to fall into place. Cordelia and Doyle had each other, Buffy and Angel were finally together with a family, Joyce had Spike to mother, and Spike had...well, Spike had Joyce to mother him. All that was left was Whistler...well...maybe one day...

The End


	17. Invasion

Invasion Weekend

* * *

  
Rating: PG

Summary: When Buffy and Angel get more visitors, they aren't very hospitable...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, don't sue...Ü

Note: This takes place several months after 'First-Step Weekend'. The twins are eight months old and Cordelia is five and a half months pregnant.  


* * *

The Mansion  
Saturday 12:48pm  
  
Once again the whole gang was gathered in the main room. Also, once again, Cordy was arguing with Doyle...  
  
"Why won't ye marry me, Princess?" Doyle was reduced to begging. For the past five months, ever since he had discovered his love for his Princess, he had been trying to convince her to marry him. He had thought that her pregnancy would push it through. _Why can't girls be the way they were in the old days. Just sleepin' with a man would have forced her hand! _  
  
(Author's Note: Can you say chauvinism???)  
  
Cordelia looked at him with patience. A trait she had had to learn in recent months. "Because it's not me you want, it's the baby. Before the baby, you were just being an idiot. Or, you could have just wanted to tie me to you because of Angel's death. You just didn't want to be alone." She was proud of her little version of logic.  
  
Doyle looked shell-shocked. "But Delia, I love ye. I didn't just want someone to be with me. I want you and our little one. I love you both." His open expression finally got to her. Never had he revealed himself to her so much.  
  
Cordelia grinned that cheerleader smile of hers. "Well, in that case...okay!" With that, she jumped up into his arms. Well, as much as she could with her protruding stomach.  
  
Everyone in the room began cheering. Except Spike. He just scowled. Joyce had a large grin on her face. Whistler smiled, shaking his head. Buffy and Angel were curled up on the couch, glad that their two friends had finally agreed on something. Janice was still giggling. Throughout Doyle's entire courtship, as he liked to call it, she couldn't help but find the situation funny. Even the two little ones were getting in on the act. They didn't know what they were clapping for, but they had big grins on their faces. They were getting so big now! The looked almost a year and a half old...  
  
*****  
  
Outside the Mansion  
  
Six people gathered outside the mansion. Five needed closure for their past sins and the other was there to make sure that they did nothing else. She was sure that her Slayer was elsewhere, otherwise she never would have allowed this. She knew Janice's feelings on the subject of the five people with her, but she felt sorry for them.  
  
She hoped that this would help them deal with their friends' deaths...  
  
****  
  
Inside The Mansion  
  
In the middle of the conversation Angel suddenly growled toward the doorway. Buffy's head snapped in the same direction. Spike then caught on to what had their attention...  
  
Angel and Spike were extremely angry at whatever held their attention. Buffy just went pale. Erin and Liam, sensing the tension in the air, started to cry.  
  
The three adults went to the doorway. Inside came the six offenders. Since Angel and Buffy couldn't actually do anything just yet, Spike started with the punches. When the group realized who was there, they all got off their seats and joined Spike in the fight. Almost immediately, Doyle sat Cordelia down again and rejoined the fight.  
  
The other group were stunned. They weren't fighting back. They accepted the blows, but never felt them. All they could tell was that Buffy and Angel were there.  
  
Spike and the others, realizing that nothing was affecting them, stopped hitting them. The Scooby Gang got up off the floor, but still had their eyes and mouths wide open.  
  
Cordelia looked at them with disgust. "God! You traitors just couldn't stay away could you?!?!"  
  
That effectively brought them out of their daze. Xander started yelling. "Why didn't you tell us that Buffy and Angel were still around?!?!" He almost snarled at her.  
  
Janice took it from there. "We didn't want them to be in any danger again. They may not be able to be killed AGAIN, but they can still be gotten rid of!!!" Xander quickly backed away from the irate Slayer.  
  
Janice turned on her Watcher next, "And I thought you could be trusted!!! I told you that I didn't want them anywhere near this place! How could you go behind my back and do this??? This was Buffy and Angel's home! But you couldn't just let it be could you? You just had to let them come here and desecrate their home!"  
  
This time, Janice spoke for the whole group to the Scooby Gang, and now, her Watcher. "We don't want any of you here ever! Don't you get it? You're not welcome here! If any of us catch you here again, you or any of your family, your descendants, we'll kill them! This is our home now! WE'RE our own family! Keep the HELL AWAY FROM US!!!!!" She turned her back on them.   
  
Spike, Doyle and Whistler looked at the group with distaste. Then they shoved all six people out the door and made sure that they left.  
  
Janice, who had been studying the black arts after the spell that brought Erin and Liam to Buffy and Angel, thought of a way to keep them and their descendants out for good. She ran upstairs into her room and pulled out her spell book. Inside, she found a keep-out spell. She quickly pulled out the herbs she needed and began walking the perimeter of the mansion while reciting the incantation and spreading the herbs in a big circle encasing the mansion.   
  
From then on, none of the Scooby Gang, or any form of evil, with the exception of Spike, because he was family, would be unable to enter the circle. It was like a great big force field surrounding the mansion.  
  
She went back inside and told the others what she had done. They all sighed in relief. Well, some of them, only metaphorically speaking.  
  
This would take care of them for all eternity. It served those traitors right...  
  
Now back to happiness...

The End


End file.
